


Whisper to me more

by KagamiTaigar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Fluff, Just kidding I dont roll, M/M, Oops, Teacher-Student Relationship, Volleyball, art class, because that's how i roll, i don't even go anywhere, im such trash, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiTaigar/pseuds/KagamiTaigar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama thought taking art class would be good, which it is, but he didn’t expect to have a cute, hyper active teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artistic Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its alice! I decided to do a haikyuu teacher AU because i'm volleyball trash (Oops). I apologies ahead of time for any mistakes about college. If there are any errors please let me know! You can also check it out own my tumblr blog kagamitaiger (I'd give you the link but i'm still trying to figure that out ._.

Kageyama was a normal kid who had a dream. That dream was to become a professional volleyball player. Volleyball was his second life. He would always watch the games on TV. Constantly yelling, squirming cheering for his favorite team…or should I say teamS. He would sit so close to the screen that his parent would yell at him, telling him that he'll worsen his vision.

In the end he still had good vision.

The games he watched always amazed him. The squeaking of the sneakers, the high pitch sound of the whistle and the loud thumps of the volleyball ramming down onto the floor made him feel all excited and tingly inside. It made his stomach twist in loops and knots. He wanted to be the one they were screaming for. To hear his name among the crowd. He wanted to be able to depend on his team and visa versa. He wanted to be...

...a setter...

That's when he set out to achieve that dream. Of course it wasn't gonna be easy. He understood that better then anyone but because of that he lost his way. Highschool was a drag, no one liked him and to be honest he didn't quite like himself either. He actually hated himself.

It wasn't until him became close friends with tsukishima. Being the smart-ass tsukishima was you'd think they wouldn't get along but it was definitely bearable since neither one of them had close to no friends at all. Both being skillful on the court for their last years of highschool helped it a little.

Finally after stressing over test (which kageyama hated), getting help from tsukishima and passing his exams he managed to get into Karasuno University or K Uni for short. Surely their volleyball team wasn't the best from what kageyama researched but they were absolutely the talk of the town.

The campus was immensely huge with a ton of sports and majors to choose from. Certainly it wasn't much trouble when it came to choosing since he mainly stuck with sports. However the problem lay with him having to choose an elective. Now he didn't HAVE to pick an elective. No one was making him but if kageyama knew himself better then his own mother then he knew that not having an outlet for his stress would only result in him taking it out on the court.

And that's the last thing he'd want.

So in the end he chose art. A few people he knew from his 3rd year and had recently met suggested that he took Hinata-Sensei's class. From their manic and very...creative description he was a small man with bright fluffy orange hair and lively brown eyes to complement his over joyed grin.

Tobio didn't quite believe or thought much of the wonderful review of the young 23 year old teacher.

That was until he walked into the class to see his tiny teacher plopped on the top of his desk with a group of students around him. The man was basically screaming and making some weird noises and words that for some reason he could totally relate too.

"Yeah! It was so gwah and fwah! I couldn't believe my eyes!" Blabbers the oranges haired man while moving his arms and hands in an excited motion as if he was telling the story with just his fingers.

The class laughed at his alien language. "Gwah? Fwah? What does that even mean?" Cackled one of the male students. Hinata simply pouted and crossed his stubby arms.

"What you don't get it? It was gwah and fwah. I sure it also went gyon too?" Kageyama replied as he walked over.

"Yeah! It did! Thank you! See he get's it!" He threw his arms into the air while extended his legs as if it was a way to show that his point was more believable.

After a few more minutes of chatting with the class the teacher checked the clock on the wall to his right and clapped to grab everyone's attention. "Alright! Let's get this class started!" He sang happily "since this is a art class feel free to sit where ever you find comfortable-"

"Find a seat that makes you feel fuwa?" Kageyama asked as he scoped the room. The walls of the room were an arctic blue while the floors were a light oak. It seems they were pretty new or recently cleaned by how shiny the wood was. 

"Yeah exactly!" Giggled the teacher with gentle grin. Hinata's honey eyes softened while doing a little cute head tilt that basically made kageyama's heart feel like it could leap out his throat. The bad thing is that he was so memorized by his own teacher and his wonderful smile that he forgot that he never stopped staring at the adorable teacher.

"Um? Hello?" Hinata waved his tiny hands Infront of his student face. "H-hah?" Finally he snapped out of it "A-Ah sorry about that" he mumbled, fixing his backbag on his shoulder. "It's fine!" He replied with a light giggle "just hurry up and pick a seat before you get one you don't like".

"Osu"

\-------

It was around lunchtime when kageyama walked out the line after buying chick-fi-la (since he forgot his own lunch at home) and made his way to his clicks table. There at the medium sized table were 3 other men who he happened to call his close friends.

First you had Asahi Asumane who was the oldest out of the four. He was a 6-foot man, well 6'1 (but tsukishima is a inch taller) with a beard. But even though he was as tall as a building he was more scared then a newborn puppy. Which is even worse considering he wants to become a gym teacher. He will be literally eaten alive but he hasn't decided if he wants to work with kids or not yet.

The next oldest was Sugawara Koushi who we just call Suga for short. You could say he was the mom of the group constantly watching over us and making sure we did our work. He would actually make a great boss, which is probably because he's a business Major with psychology on the side.

Lastly is Tsukishima Kei. The asshole I spent my 3 years of high school playing volleyball with. Well he's not really an asshole he's more 'misunderstood'. He's does some nice things, it just that he has a really smart mouth sometimes.... all the time. But for the most part he's bearable. He's actually studying to be a writer and is also studying etymology. I haven't read any of his works though.

Out of the 3 I'm the youngest but not that much. Tsukishima and me are both 19 while Suga and Asahi are 21. Tsukishima is only 3-4 months older then I. Besides the ages we all play on the university volleyball team. With Suga and me as the setters, Asahi the ace, and tsukishima as the middle blocker. Practice is tough but I didn't expect less.

I didn't want less.

I came to this college for a reason and that was to become a professional volleyball player. If practices were easy then I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have a reason to be. I'd feel pathetic for going to a college that didn't improve my skills. I won't get anywhere if I don't become the best of the best.

"So the king has finally arrived” teased tsuki as kageyama pulled out the remaining chair at the table and plopped down upon it. "I told you to stop calling me that" He hissed, "you know I hate that nickname". "Oh really? I completely forgot". "You know you didn't forget! You just did that to piss me o-"

"Now now calm down guys. It's lunchtime. We're all starving so let's eat and talk about our day shall we?" Suga interjected in a silvery tone and a smile. It's amazing how Suga can just smile and everything feels warm and fluffy inside and not in the annoying disgusting icky way.

"I agree with Suga" nodded Asahi with an appealing tone. Asahi slowly opened the wrapper of the burrito he purchased from chipotle "how was class anyways?". "The same as usual. I start my English class tomorrow with Yamaguchi-Sensei" explained tsuki as he picked through his chicken ceaser salad looking for some croutons.

"Oh I heard he's a super nice teacher! And even though the material is difficult he seems to make it a lot more easier to understand" Suga informed. He slurped happily on his Very Berry Blast smoothie. "What about you kageyama. Aren't you taking a art class?" Asahi asked. The man nommed on his burrito while getting some sauce on his beard. Suga giggled and pointed at his own face to tell the man that something was on his face.

"Ah yeah. I take art with Shōyō" Kageyama sipped on his chocolate milkshake and stuck some fries in his mouth. "Shōyō? Who's that?" Suga furrowed his and turned his head toward the black haired boy. "Ah! My bad. I meant Hinata-sensei. He told us today in class that he didn't want us to be so formal if we didn't want too so a lot of us just call him by Shōyō" Kageyama dipped his a nugget into the barbecue sauce and leaned back in his chair.

"Well what did you think of Shōyō?" Suga asked again.

"What do I think of him?". What did he think of Shōyō? Surely he was full of energy, which is something he doesn't really see everyday. It's a good energy though. Perfect for an art class. He was also cute....'cute'...he thought. He thought he was cute. Those lively honey brown eyes, that wide friendly smile, the happy orange hair on his head, his joy filled voice that you just couldn't forget. He found all of that cute and that bothered him.

Why did it have to be a guy?

Kageyama was someone who never really thought of relationships. He never really wished for one nor did he look for one. Girls came up to him and asked him out or on dates. He always turned them down. But Shōyō was different. If Shōyō asked him to go on a date he'd probably say yes in a heart beat and then most likely panic about his answer seconds after.

Why did it have to be Shōyō?

"He's...he's different" Kageyama finally answered.

"Different?" Everyone asked in unison.

"He's like a puppy"

"And...is that a good thing?" Suga raised a eyebrow while he swirled his cup to mix his smoothie. "I guess you could say that" tobio looked through the giant window behind him only to spot Shōyō walking by with a bag of art supplies "...not someone you could forget" he finished.

Not someone HE wants to forget is what he really wanted to say but of course you'd never hear that come from his mouth...

...At least not now.


	2. I don't know how to keep my mouth shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama thought taking art class would be good, which it is, but he didn’t expect to have a cute, hyper active teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess what? I'm posting early This week! I was gonna post the story on Saturday and make it a thing (Which i still plan too) but since this Saturday is my Birthday i decided to just do it early.  
> Now with this chapter i think i had wayyyy more inspiration to write? Maybe? However i tried hard with my sucky writing skills to improve the but of course it'll take time (and my writing skills will improve over time too)  
> Also if you guys have some suggestions or things you wanna see or want to know what will happen with a certain situation in a chapter just let me know! I’m all ears and will try my best put it in the upcoming chapters!  
> Anyways if there are any errors let me know and sorry if the paragraphs are so short lol i type the story out on my phone XD  
> Enjoy!

"Kageyama!" Called one of his teammates from behind, bump passing the ball his way. "Got it!" Kageyama replied. He widened his stance, extended his arms and opened his hands as he braced himself for his queue. He licked his lips in anticipation and just couldn't wait till the ball landed in his hands. And as soon as he finished preparing his mind and scoping the enemies side of the net, including his own, the ball finally landed in his sweaty palms. 

_'This feels so right'_ he thought to himself as he bent his arms for the release of the ball.

Kageyama can only wait till he's on the court professionally. He always sat alone in his room or zone out in class as he imagined about the games against unbelievably strong opponents. Teams with amazingly clever setters and overwhelming powerhouses. Those thoughts above all set him off inside. The fire inside him was burning and he was itching to release it. He is so ready to live and breathe volleyball. In his mind, volleyball wasn't just some game.

This was his dream. 

_His passion._

If he wanted to be super sappy he'd say it was his destiny to be the setter of a professional team but he's not that type of person now is he?

"Asahi!" He called as he set the ball into the air for the ace. It was a good shot, perfectly aimed...if that was where his hand was. By accident he set the ball a little higher than Asahi's comfort zone. But luckily he still managed to spike it, getting the point. 

"ALRIGHT! That's Asahi for you!! The great ace!! HA HA HA!!" Yelled a man from afar while placing his hands on his hips. "Ta-na-ka-sen-sei. You're being too loud. The others are trying to concentrate" Suga hissed throwing a volleyball at him landing it right in the center of the bald mans face. "ACK" was the only sound he could make before getting smacked to the ground by the sudden impact. "Hurry up back to your office already" Suga huffed while tapping his foot like a disappointed and frustrated mother. 

Honestly no one knew why Tanaka was actually there but no one really cared enough to make him leave. You'd like to believe that Tanaka was a student because of his attitude but in reality he was really a teacher...the vice principal to be exact. The principal Ennoshita knew how much Tanaka loved volleyball so in return for him doing his work on time he let him help out as a gym teacher. Now don't get it twisted, Ennoshita loves volleyball just as much but he's a man of work and doesn't like to slack off until things are done. 

"Oh relax Suga! We should be cheering about the amazing spike Asahi landed!" Yapped their true gym teacher and volleyball coach Nishinoya, but everyone just calls him Noya for short, "That was really amazing!!" He continued as he leaped high to ruffle the huge mans head. "It wasn't that amazing..." Tsuki mumbled from afar, fixing his glasses. He huffed and averted his gaze from the coach. 

"WHAT?! Oi Tsuki! Don't make me hit you! Not even a normal hit, I'll use my Rolling Thunder!!" Yelled the small man. "Oh god please don't" Suga let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. The only people who thought the rolling thunder was actually was cool were Tanaka and Kageyama. 

**ONLY** Tanaka and Kageyama. 

Now others didn't hate it but it undeniably made them feel...disgusted because it was so lame. Like **REALLY** lame to the point where people favorite Kageyama's terrible puns more...actually scratch that. Kageyama's terrible puns were literally the worst and nothing could top that. 

With noya constantly yelling, well it was more like very loud non-inside voice, Asahi took the chance to slip away and walk to Kageyama. "Um Kageyama?" He murmured. "Yeah what is it?" He replied grabbing the ball as it rolled to him. 

"Do you think you could um..."

"Could what?" Kageyama turned his body to give Asahi his full attention. 

"Could you um like...I-I don't know" he scratches at the back of his head "Could you toss the ball a little lower next time? I mean you don't have to but It would be a lot of help. I don't wanna annoy you I ju-"

"Asahi. It's fine. Really. I'll make sure to toss lower next time" he nodded.  
"Thanks. Sorry it was my bad. Sorry Kageyama"

"Like I said it's fine" he patted Asahi on his shoulder to reassure him "I'm just getting used to your style. I have to remember that I can't just toss the ball somewhere and expect you to be there or the reverse." He began to kick the ground a little as his eyes began to wonder off. He didn't want people seeing how he was really feeling. Upset. 

After Kageyama's comment there was silence for a bit with them both looking at the floor. 

"Sorry I'm not like Suga" he finally added. 

"What do you mean?" Asahi was the first to look up. 

Kageyama followed soon after and yet he continued not to make eye contact.  
"I haven't known you as long as Suga so I just don't have that connection. Not like I can't! But...he has known you longer then I have. You two have a easier time seeing each others strengths and weaknesses" he huffed. He was wavering and he hated it. He was always the one to feel confident but lately he felt off. He wasn't quite sure why. He felt like he needed to hear something but wasn't sure what that 'something' was. 

"Mmm well I'm not a genius Kageyama but I'm pretty sure Suga would say he's not like you either. He's a setter like you so I think he'd have a better idea of what you're feeling than me but...You're not gonna be perfect. It just comes along with practice. And hey, you never know, maybe you'll find someone who's spike can match up to your toss" Asahi smiled gently to reinsure him. 

A person whose spike could match up to his toss? Surely that would be good. No, that'd be fantastic and he would love to work with whoever that person was, but the chances of meeting him was low. 

Extremely low.

Kageyama would know if he saw a person like that. There was no way they would get past his eye. Or...would they?

"Also by the way" whispered Asahi, "Don't tell Noya about this conversation. Knowing him he'll try to tell me that I'm perfect the way I am and that my spikes are perfect." 

"Mhn. Don't worry I won't say a word.

\-----

Stories, poems, articles, script. Reading all those and more was like looking at a hot person to Tsuki. You see Tsuki loved books no matter what they were about. Fiction to nonfiction, historical to scientific, Tsuki didn't care as long as it was interesting. Books were his one escape from reality and his only way he could actually be himself. 

The library was his sanctuary....

...Plus it was quiet... 

Now he obviously could read books online, it was 10 times easier than having to constantly get up and return a book or watch over the books condition. But he liked that. He enjoyed being able to hold the books in his hand no matter the size. 

That's why he wants to become an author. 

He didn't really realize he had such a passion for writing until one of his teachers in middle school forced him to enter a writing contest where he had to write a fictional story. He thought it was stupid until his older brother finally sat him down in front of the computer and made him write. 

At first it was difficult but once he got into the flow of things he felt great. He couldn't stop typing and ended up writing more than the required pages. And because he had fun while writing he managed to snag first place in the contest. Even after that contest he wrote his own stories. He loved other genres but he stayed with fiction because he felt like he had more freedom to do what he wanted. 

It's just amazing how from that one contest he knew he wanted to write unforgettable stories for everyone to read. He would write when and wherever he could. He wrote on his computer, his phone, on a sheet of paper, on a napkin and once he even wrote on his whole arm. By his first year of high school he had at least 20 stories started and 15 of them were finished. 

Before practice Tsukishima usually stops by the library either to collect books for research or for his own pleasure.  
In search for a book about mystical creatures he strolled down one of the aisles in the fiction sections. The tall blonde glanced down upon a small sheet of paper "I think this is where it is" he said out loud to himself. He scanned the book names while he slid his finger across their spines. "The history of mystical creatures" he mumbled to himself. 

"Are you looking for this one?" asked a familiar voice. 

Tsuki turned his head and looked down only to see his english teacher, Yamaguchi-Sensei, holding up the book he was searching for. "I was looking at it but you can have it" he turned his whole body toward his student and smiled softly. 

"Ah. Thank you but are you sure?" Tsuki asked in an unsure tone. "Yeah I'm positive!" He replied.

Tsuki never got a close look at his teachers face before, not like he really cared about what he looked like, but now that they're standing side by side in the same space he can't help but be in awe at the slightly smaller man beside him. He was pretty cute with those wide eyes and scattered freckles. It may not show on his face but he truly was nervous on the inside. 

"Sooo..." Yamaguchi held his own hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth. 

"So?" Tsuki stopped looking threw the shelves and glanced at the man, raising his eyebrow in the process.  
"Well what are you getting these books on mystical creatures for?"

 _'Ah it's that question again'_ he thought. This tower with glasses never really liked speaking about his writing. Many people would judge him and called his writing stupid. They didn't even bother to read it and automatically pinned it as fanfictions. Well....he has written fanfiction before but that was something he kept to himself for his own pleasure. 

Now, just like he does with everyone else, Tsuki pondered about not telling him however, before he could stop himself he ended up just letting the cat out the bag. 

"I'm writing a story"

**Damn it!**

"A story? Well that explains why I always see you writing in class. I mean I give out notes but it seemed like you were writing way more then what I gave". The student simply nodded in response. "Well what's the problem? Why are you getting all these books for?" A curious yet concerned Yamaguchi stared at his student with a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
"Well" Tsuki sighed and continued "I'm having a hard time describing them. I mean I've read plenty of fantasy books so I understand what they look and such. It's just that my writing drive isn't working and I can't seem to get the motivation to write and on top of that I'm having writers block"

Yamaguchi rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes. He hummed as he soaked in the info he had just heard and tried to figure out the best solution in his head. "Are you doing anything after this? If not then maybe we can get some coffee at a near by cafe"

"Uh?"

Tsuki stared at him in shock. 

Did he just ask him out?

He didn't really get asked out often but he'd be happy if someone did ask him on a date. It's not like he has a crush on anyone but It'd be nice to be asked. In this case what he hoped for, well kind of, came true and the person to make that happen was his own teacher Yamaguchi-Sensei. Now Tsuki isn't really saying it's a date but he's don't denying it either.

"I asked you if you're doing anything after this? I wanted to know if we could go out for coffee but I heard you were on the volleyball team so...if you have practice then um...Never mind" Yamaguchi blushed a little and started to fidget. He looked away to avoid the strong glare that Tsuki was giving him. Tsukishima wasn't glaring he just has a really serious confused face.  
"Eh? Ah, um no...I don't have practice after this actually. Our coach said that we could take a break today" Tsuki never really liked going out but if it was with Yamaguchi then it may not be that bad. 

"Then will you go with me?" He questioned in a more happy tone and turned his head back toward him a little.  
"Yeah. Just let me check out these books first and then we can go" he readjusted his backpack and counted the stack of books in his hand. 

"Great! Then I'll go call the cafe to make sure they're not full so when you're done meet me outside" Yamaguchi proceeded to take his phone out his back suit pocket and dial the number. Tsuki simply nodded and Yamaguchi headed out the door with the phone pressed to his ear.

\-----

After classes were over, since there was no practice, Kageyama made the decision to head over to Shōyō's classroom. 

Shōyō had recently given the class a painting project with the theme of 'what makes you **YOU** '. Kageyama had a difficult time really grasping what that meant. What makes him **'him'**? Maybe his own body makes him himself?

No that's stupid. 

Anyways, with the struggle to figure out the meaning behind the project Kageyama collected his things from the table, shoved them into his bag and left his current class. He made his way across campus, into the building and down the hallway, trying to remember the room number in the process (since he can remember everything but classroom numbers), and finally made it to the class. 

The door was wide open, kind of like his teacher's personality.  
He took a step inside and scanned the room for his professor only to find him sitting by the window. There he was painting a boy in a field of flowers with a paintbrush in one hand and a palette in the other. The painting looked amazing and beautiful. But something else was even more breathtaking to him. 

Shōyō himself. 

The scenery was just out of this world. Shōyō's bangs were tied back with a cute heart hair tie as he sat crossed legged on a tall stool with his feet dangling. He was wearing an orange shirt that matched his hair with blue ripped overalls that seemed to be covered in old and new paint and was, by the way, way too big on him. The window was open letting in a gentle and cool breeze as the shades of red, orange and yellow settle upon his skin. It was such a calming scene. 

_'An angel'_

An angel is what Shōyō appeared like in Kageyama's eyes and for some ridiculous reason he fell to earth for this idiot volleyball player to fall in love with. 

_Fall in love._

No. He hadn't fallen in love. There's no way to fall in love with someone you've only known for about a week. Was he attracted? Possibly. But love was absolutely not the word to describe how he felt inside when his eyes laid upon his professor’s face. Not now at least. 

Shōyō finally turned around and looked back at Kageyama, calling out to him and breaking his thoughts. 

"Kageyama?" He placed his paintbrush and palette down. 

Kageyama jumped at the sound of Shōyō's voice "U-Uh?"

Shōyō whipped his hands with a wet cloth and made his way over to his student. He stood in front of him and gazed up at his face. "Is something wrong?"

The black hair boy looked down at his tiny teacher. He was adorable. Adorable and beautiful, but for some reason Kageyama couldn't process what he really wanted to say and his brain ended up making the choice to blurt out what was on his mind. 

"You're beautiful"

Shōyō's eyes slowly widen and so did Kageyama. 

"E-excuse me?" 

...Fuck...


	3. Many Decisions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama thought taking art class would be good, which it is, but he didn’t expect to have a cute, hyper active teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here chapter 3! It’s probably really short and really bad writing and so many errors, i was just so tired and my head was hurting and i couldn’t get my writing drive to get started so i’m sorry ahead of time for the terrible chapter XD. But the amount of songs i listened to, to get my mind going for this chapter is ridiculous. (Maybe ill rewrite it or edit it later)
> 
> Also for the story Tsuki mentioned that was his favorite that Yamaguchi wrote is actually a original story I created. I just thought that I would use that name since I couldn't thing of something else xD. I would love to post it but there's no tag/fandom for the story and it doesn't have a lot of writing for it. 
> 
> Anyways like usual let me know if there are any errors and such and thanks for reading!

.....fuck.....

The two men stood there while staring at each other with wide eyes. The classroom and hallways were quiet only to be filled with the sound of the ticking out the clock and the occasional chirp of the birds. 

_'Why did I say that?'_ Kageyama thought. Out of all the things he could of said he said the one thing on his mind. The one thing that he actual regret saying. 

"D-did...did you just call me beautiful?”

Since he can't go back now Kageyama made the choice to puff out his chest and go through with it. 

"....yes...yes I **DID** just call you beautiful" he replied confidently. Well...somewhat confidently. He wasn't sure how Shōyō was going to act but he felt like if he did there was no going back now. Go big or go home...which is kind of what he wanted to do right now. Go home. Go home and forget that all of this ever happened. 

"Oh...." Was the only thing Shōyō could say before his whole face turned into a dark shade of red, "thank you".

"Wait...what? Did you just say thank you?" Kageyama questioned full of confusion. He stared at him without blinking as he tried to process what had just happened. 

"Um yeah?" Shōyō placed his hand upon his hips. He tilted his head cutely like he usually does and scrunched up his nose, "why wouldn't I say thank you? Wouldn't that be a rude thing to do?".

 

“I-I mean yeah but that doesn't bother you?".

"I guess? Not really" his blush returned as he avoided the....loving gaze?...of his student "It's more like I'm curious about why call me beautiful".

Kageyama stood there quietly for a second and then spoke. 

"Do you want me to lie or be honest?".

"I rather you be honest so we don't end up causing more confusion...and so I don't end up hitting you".

He bites his lip causing it to turn red. Kageyama didn't really want to tell him the truth. He could say he had a crush, yes, but could he possibly say that his teacher felt the same? Not knowing wasn't a huge problem for him. When on the court he has the play in his head but that doesn't mean it'll go the way he plans. However, the feelings he has for Shōyō is not a game. 

Has Kageyama dated anyone before?  
_No_  
Has he ever been in love?  
_Well he wouldn't really use the word 'love'_  
Has he ever gone on a date?  
_Of course not_  
Has he ever had a unrequired love?  
_Sadly yes_

He didn't want another crush to end in a heart break, he's had enough of those, but...something was telling him that maybe, just maybe he has a chance.

"I..." He took a deep breath and balled his hands into a fist, ignoring the sweat building up in his palms, "I have a crush on you Hinata-sensei. That's why I called you beautiful".

"Eh?" Hinata takes a step back.

"I said I have a cr-"

"N-no! I heard what you said but...why me? There's so many other people that are way better!".

"That's what you're worried about? Not the fact that you're a teacher?" Kageyama stared at him perplexed. 

"Well we're in college. Your 19 turning 20 soon and I'm 23. I don't think the student-teacher relationship is the problem here".

"That's true but um..." Kageyama began to mumble "about having a crush on you...".

"Oh that, um well I don't feel the same" Shōyō finally said looking down and away from him. 

There it is. The one thing that Kageyama didn't want to hear. You could hear his heart breaking and sinking to the bottom of his stomach. Now it's not like he has experienced rejection from a crush before. It's actually the first time he has ever confessed to someone. That doesn't mean he wants to experience it. Not when it makes him feel terrible inside. 

Kageyama's shoulder began to slump and he started to bite the inside of his cheeks. "Yeah. I kind of figured as much. I mean you probably would rath-"

Suddenly Hinata interrupted him.  
"But"

"But?"

"But I am attracted to you" he turned his head toward Kageyama, keeping his head down, and took 2 steps toward him "If I have to be even more honest...I would like to get to know you better. Not as a student either...." The smaller man gripped onto Kageyama's shirt and finally lifted his head with his blush still on his cheeks. The cute look that he gave his student was 10 times cuter then the one he usually had. And Hinata knew he was making that face. 

Kageyama on the other hand didn't. Not like it mattered because even if he did knew that the face was made on purpose, a blush would still manage to appear on his face that was as dark as a tomato. Maybe even darker (if that was even possible that is). He can't believe he has a chance. That the person he had a crush on, even though he didn't return his feelings, felt attracted to him. 

"Then does that mean I keep trying to make you like me?" The student asked trying to hide his happiness. He wasn't doing a very good job though. 

"I'd be more then happy~!"

The happiness that Kageyama felt was ridiculous and there was no way he could possibly put it in the words. He has a chance and all those depressing thoughts he was thinking cleared up and disappeared. He even forgot why he had gone to his classroom in the first place but right now all that mattered was that he had a chance to date Shōyō Hinata. He's beautiful and cute 23 year old art teacher. The best thing is that no one would go after Shōyō! But then it hit him....

Because that's considered gay

No it IS gay. Kageyama is GAY or bisexual. Kageyama had nothing against homosexuals but he has never dated girls so how the hell was he suppose to know how to date guys? Not that it's any different for either but that doesn't show him how to be in a relationship. He wanted to treat Shōyō like a princess or Atleast try too. 

And At this moment, Kageyama realized that he fucked up.

\-----

Tsukishima sat at the empty booth as he waited for his teacher to return to the table from the bathroom. Unlike his younger days his feet were planted on the ground with little to no room space. It didn't bother him much since he usually just sat in the same position and didn't move much. Since he was alone he took the chance to scan the customers and the cafe it self, nothing spectacular but the energy was quite comfortable and had a homey feel to it. Tsuki had felt very content and had thought about returning if the food and service was up to par. 

After looking around he turned his attention to outside the window to the sight of the sunset. The gorgeous evening colors was captivating and an awesome setting to write in. 

If his he didn't have a massive writers block. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Questioned a voice. 

Tsuki turned his head to see his teacher plopping down into the booth seat across from him. 

"Mhn" responded Tsuki and he sat up straight. 

"I remember when I use to write" mentioned Yamaguchi. He held his head up with his hand and elbow and glanced outside to sunset. 

"You use to write?" Tsuki began to lean in more. This was truly intriguing.

"Mmm? Yeah! I wrote back in High school but not anymore. I did that in my spare time, I also use to be on the volleyball team as the middle blocker. I was average..well...below average in my mind. I was never really confident in my skill but that's why I turned to writing. It was something I enjoyed and was good at not like I didn't enough volleyball just as much" Yamaguchi chuckled and bathed in his old high school memories. He felt kind of old you know? He was old 23 but talking to his student about his past really makes him rethink his age. 

"Why did you stop? Volleyball and writing I mean" usually Tsuki didn't ask so many questions and maybe not even talked that much but he was invited. It would be rude not to speak and it didn't seem like Yamaguchi cared either and was enjoying speaking about himself. 

"Mmm well for volleyball I just felt like maybe I wouldn't get much better. But I still would love to be involved with volleyball. Writing on the other hand" he sighed "I just don't have time anymore. I use to run a blog where I posted my stories. My pen name use to be Tama Yamato"

 _'Did he just say Tama Yamato?'_ Tsukishima thought.

Tsuki stood up fast and slammed his hands on the table **"DID YOU JUST SAY TAMA YAMATO"** he yelled. He eyes sparkled threw his glasses as he slowly leaned closer to Yamaguchi. 

"EEK!" Squealed the waitress that came to give them their food as soon as the tower with glasses stood. 

"A-Ah my apologies" he took a seat as fixed his glasses, looking down in embarrassment. 

The waitress simply nodded and placed their food and drinks on the table as Yamaguchi let out a lighthearted laugh. 

Tsuki cleared his throat and began to speak "S-sorry about that. It's just I was a huge fan of all your work especially 'Destined Timing' which was one of my favorites"

"T-thank you. Wait...people actually read the stories on my blog?"

"Uh? Of course. Your stories were extremely popular with underground- no, with all writers. Did you not know that?"

"No certainly not. I mean I did post things here and there about my personal life and check up on it but I would usually just post the stories and nothing else. I was too scared to look at the comments" Yamaguchi wasn't a weak person. He was never bullied or made fun of. It wasn't like he was suicidal either. He was just insecure and self-conscious. Everyone is deep inside right? Yamaguchi just shows it out in the open which he felt like was a flaw for him in his mind. 

"I can relate to that sadly. I don't post my work but I don't let others read it either" Tsuki began to pour some honey into his tea and stirred it before the tea got any cooler. He never really liked his tea super sweet but having it completely bitter wasn't really his taste either. 

"Post your work..." Yamaguchi furrowed his brows and began to think when suddenly an idea hit him, "I got it!!"

Tsuki had already begun sipping his tea when he looked up from the mahogany table below his elbows to meet the gaze of his professor. He sat down his cup of earl gray on the mini plate and proceeded to whip his mouth with a near by napkin. 

"You can take over my blog!"

"WHAT?!" he said maybe a little too loud because he caught the attention of a few people making their head turn around and that embarrassed him. He looked around and leaned back into the tangerine colored booth seats. He really needed to stop getting so loud. "Take over your blog? There's no way I could possibly do th-"

"Tsukishima. I wouldn't give you my blog if I didn't think you had potential. Of course I haven't read any of your work but I can tell from your personality, drive, and how you write when I give out a essay that the world needs to know about your talents and I'm not lying" Yamaguchi suddenly got serious and stared at Tsukishima with fire in his eyes. 

Tsuki hesitated at first but finally gave in "Alright I'll do it but you have to write with me and check my work"

He would be lying if he had said that he didn't fall under the pressure of Yamaguchi and his serious look but something deep inside of him really did want him to post his work on the Internet. Now was his work or writing skills book material? Probably not but that doesn't mean he shouldn't post his work. Same goes for Yamaguchi. Just because he wrote in his spare time in high school doesn't mean he can't continue to write now. 

"Well. Fine, I'll continue to write as long as you help me finish my stories. I think having another brain working with me would help a lot" he grinned wide and that's when a giant Cupid arrow shot threw Tsukishima's heart yet again. That smile was dangerous and he has to watch his back when around his professor. 

"That's ok with me. You have yourself a deal" he extended his arm across the table, making sure not to hit their drinks, as they shook hands to seal the agreement. 

All was well now but Tsuki wandered about what he got himself into. Not like it was a bad thing but whatever it has in store, hopefully it'll be worth it. 

\------

 

"Sawamura-Sensei!!"

A talk muscular man turned around only to see his gray haired student jogging toward him. 

"Oh Sugawara good morning" a smile appeared on his face as his eyes slowly soften at the sight of one of his favorite students. Suga actually pays attention in class and does everything right. Is it wrong to make him his favorite? 

Suga pouted slightly "good morning but sensei what did I say about using my whole last name?" He never really liked when people said Sugawara instead of Suga. He doesn't hate his last name, not at all; it's just 10 times easier to use Suga. His last name was kind of a mouthful for people or difficult to pronounce for some reason. 

"That you'll hit me with a volleyball and fail all my test?"

"Wha- I never said that!"

Sawamura belted out with laughter and bent over as tears began to form in his eyes "I know I know! I just though I'd be funny" he barely managed to say because of his manic cackling. 

Suga scoffed and rolled is eyes playfully "Anyways what are we doing in class today?"

Well, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself" he stood up and straightened out he suit. He whipped a tear from under his eye and let out one final chuckle. 

"You're no fun sensei"

"And yet I'm one of your favorite teachers" Sawamura rebutted as he started his stride to the classroom. Suga decided to follow his lead. 

Suga blushed and looked away embarrassed "I don't know who told you that..."

Sawamura smiled once more and looked to his left and down at his student. 

But suddenly he stopped. 

Suga continued to walk but quickly realized that no one was by his side. That's when he stopped in his tracks and turned to his teacher "Mmm?" He made his way up to him and looked up at his face "what's wrong?"

"Suga" Sawamura moved his things from his side to under his arm and stared at him,

"What are you doing tonight?"


	4. Someone's getting a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama thought taking art class would be good, which it is, but he didn’t expect to have a cute, hyper active teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its alice again! Sorry i didn't post sooner. I hadn't finish writing the chapter and i also had family over but don't worry it's finally done! I'm surprised i've actually got this far (4 chapters). I don't write as descriptive as other writers and i'm sure a lot of it is probably not that interesting.
> 
> Is this story actually good? Do you guys even really like this story? Sorry i'm actually quite insecure about this story TT^TT. Please id love some feedback and to hear about your guys opinions and thought. Don't be afraid to talk to me!
> 
> Anyways like usual if there is any error or something you don't understand or just have general questions feel free to comment! You can also ask me on my tumblr KagamiTaigar (which is also NSFW so beware)  
> Enjoy i guess!

"What are you doing tonight?"

Suga was in shock. Obviously he didn't show that he was shock nor did he want to. 

_'Did one of the hottest- no scratch that, one of the sexiest teachers just ask me what I had planned tonight?'_ He thought. Now he could just assume that he was being asked on a date but he's smart enough to think twice before he got too excited. 

_'Why would a teacher randomly ask his student out? A male student on top of that?'_ he questioned in his mind, shaking his head slightly he continued to think _'There's no reason to overthink. Just say no. You literally have nothing better to do after practice. It's either studying, watching the note or some other sad and/or romance movie, or Sawamura's request. I'd rather spend my night with my hot foreign language teacher. Even if it's not a date.'_ He finally finished. 

"Well no I don't have anything to do tonight. Well I have practice after school but we're leaving early because of exams and such. Why do you ask?" Suga asked. 

Here it comes. What's the reason behind his sensei asking him out? Suga was definitely spazzing on the inside. 

"Well there is actually a foreign language convention. Many foreign language teachers bring in their best or one of their best students as an example of their teaching skills. So I thought I'd bring you"

 _'Oh'_ he thought, _'I got excited for nothing. Here I thought he was asking me on a da- wait a minute'._

"You said you wanted to bring me, right?"

"Mm? Well yes"

"Does that make me one of your best students?"

"Ah yes? I wouldn't invite you if you were just a normal student. You're the only one to accelerate in learning German and French. You always have a 100 in my class and you’re very pleasant to have. You were my first choice without a second thought" 

"Oh...well then I shouldn't let me sensei down should I?" Snickered Suga as he put up a gentle smile. He wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. 

"I'd be sad if you did. Do you have a suit to wear?" Asked Sawamura while they began to walk once again. 

"A suit?" Suga hummed as he rubbed his chin. He hasn't worn a suit since probably high school or his last business internship, "I should have one somewhere in my closet. I pretty sure it still fits too"

"Perfect"

They both stop at the door of the classroom and turned to face each other. 

"I'll pick you up at 8:30 alright?" Sawamura lifted up his clipboard and started to write something on a sheet of paper. 

"W-wait you're picking me up?!" He stuttered surprised and pointed at himself. 

"Of course. There is going to be alcohol there and I want to make sure you get home safe"

Does he realize what he's saying? Now it's nothing major but it does give Suga some hope, which couldn't possibly be a good thing. 

Little did Suga know Sawamura knew what he was doing. He was very much aware of the way it was coming off as and that's what he was hoping for. It doesn't seem like it but Sawamura is actually a sneaky bastard. It'd be no fun to hit on Suga bluntly, oh no, he's going to take every chance he can to tease him. 

Little did HE know, Suga is pretty smart and would catch on soon enough. 

"Mhn that makes sense"

"Anyways here" Sawamura handed Suga a small piece of paper with his number on it "text me your address"

"You know how to text?"

"What the he- I'm only 26. How old did you think I was?" Sawamura scrunched his nose. He didn't look that old did he?

"Mmm...I don't know" Suga began to mumble "40?"

OH GOD

Sawamura made a face that had a mixture of shock and horror. 

Not even a minute past when Suga began to laugh. 

Sawamura's face relaxed back to a soft smile "you little- you're a tease you know that?" He placed his hands upon his hips and shifted his weight slightly to left. 

"I only learned from the best" he returned the smile and poked Sawamura's chest, making his way into the classroom. 

"And nothing could make me happier then that" he whispered as he gazed softly at Suga. 

"Maybe I have a chance with him" he whispered, "just maybe"

\------  
It was about lunchtime when the gang sat at their usual table for their usual lunchtime meet up. 

They all felt like eating some ramen so Asahi went to get the meals and brought them back to the table. 

"Here you go guys" Asahi placed the tray of ramen in the dark brown tables and handed each their bowls. He sat in his seat and let his hair out his mini pony tail "so Suga don't you have a date today with Sawamura-Sensei?"

"Hey I told you it's not a date Asahi" he chuckled. 

"A date? Sawamura-Sensei?" Asked Kageyama.

"Sawamura is the German and French language teacher" pitched in Tsuki before taking a blowing on the ramen and taking a bite. 

"Mhn. There's going to be a language convention tonight so he's taking me as a prime example of his work"

"Are you interested in him?" Asked Kageyama again and he drank some of his water. 

"Well yeah I honestly am but I don't know if he's interested. I have a idea but I still need some more solid evidence"

"Well then good luck Suga" Asahi said smiling "I know you'll capture his heart"

Suga smiles softly and nodded "Same to you guys. I know you guys like someone too. Kageyama with Hinata-Sensei, Asahi with Noya and Tsukishima with Yamaguchi-Sensei"

Tsuki suddenly looked up upon hearing his name "Um actually I don't like-"

"There's no reason to hide it Tsuki. I saw you guys at a cafe and how you blushed~" Suga smirks slightly like a knowing mother. 

Tsuki shut his mouth and looked down with a slight blush. He fixed his glasses and mixed his ramen causing it to fog his glasses in the process. 

"Lets give it our all guys!" Suga chanted

"Alright!" Yelled Asahi and Kageyama. 

Tsuki looked up and gave a simple nod with a small smile. 

\-------  
It was about 6:30 when Kageyama finally stopped for a breather during his late afternoon practice. Even though practice had ended earlier Kageyama still wanted to stay behind and practice his serving and aiming. Being alone in the gymnasium in the quiet gave him sometime to really clear his mind and think. With everything that had recently happened with Shōyō his head and emotions had been literally all over the place. 

He stood on one side of the net and started to bounce the ball by slapping his palm down on it. Once he got the feel it he tossed it some distance In front of him and ran. But before he could jump Shōyō stepped inside the gym. 

"Kageyama? What are you still doing here so late?" He asked holding a medium size box of art supplies. 

"H-HUH?!" He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looks at his professor. Not even a second later the ball came back down and bounce off his head. 

Hinata snorted and chuckled "Why did you suddenly stop?"

"W-well you did just walk in here without any notice and called out to me"

"Oh...that's true" he sat his supplies near the door and jogged over to his student "so what are you doing? Late practice?"

Kageyama nodded and grabbed another ball, spinning it in his palm "practice ended early so I decided that I'd stay back late and practice on my serve. Oh! And a serve is when-"

"I know what a serve is Kageyama" he mentioned with a smile. 

"Eh? You do?" He raised his eyebrow and held the ball against his hip. 

"Yeah of course!" Shōyō took the ball from his hips and started to bounce it "I used to be on the volleyball team in high school"

"What position did you play?"

"I was the wing spiker and became the ace at the end of my 1st year, beginning of my 2nd year"

"Woah" Kageyama's eyes sparked. 

He never knew his teacher was apart of a volleyball team. That just makes him 10 times more interested in him. His curiosity got the best of him when he asked...

"Sensei. Can you spike with me?"

"What?" He raised one eyebrow

"Can you spike one of my tosses is what I meant. I'm just curious and I'd like to try something too" Kageyama took a step forward and stared at him with determined eyes "Please!"

"W-well..." Shōyō was embarrassed. It's been about 4 or 5 years since he last did anything with volleyball. But since it was Kageyama who was asking and he had such determination in his eyes like when Shōyō was young he just had to do it "I'll do it"

"Really?!"

"Yes really!" Shōyō laugh at how excited Kageyama seemed.

"Thank you!" He bowed quickly and took the ball back from Shōyō. He made his way over to the side of the net and looked back over at him "ok I want to try something. I want you to just run and act like you’re going to spike the ball"

"Um alright I'll try"

Hinata walked to the edge of the court and took a deep breath. 'I got this. I've done this before. I'll break the wall because nothing can stop me' he told himself in his head. He slowly opened his eyes relax. 

"I got this"

Was the only thing he said before he darted across the court. 

Kageyama was surprised at how fast he could run and was pretty sure he could run faster if he had an unlimited amount of area to run on. 

Hinata stopped near the net and leaped up into the air. 

Amazing. 

It was truly amazing and awesome at how high Shōyō could jump. This man is only 5'4 and yet he looks like he can reach higher then any tall person he has ever known. 

'How the hell can he jump that high?' He thought. 

But there's no time to figure out the world wonders. Kageyama got into the proper position and set the ball to Shōyō landing it perfectly in his hand. 

Shōyō spiked the ball down with no problem and landed on the ground. 

For a moment they stood there in silence until, at the same time, they yelled 

"That. Was. AWESOME!!!!"

Hinata ran to Kageyama and started to leap into the air in excitement "How did you do that?! That was so cool! That was such the perfect shot!! It's was so pwah!"

"Right?! But I think it was gyon. But I have no idea! You were awesome too!!"

"Wah? No way! You were the awesome one!" Shōyō grinned big and laughed. 

Kageyama was happy. He felt just a perfect sensation from tossing that ball and watching Shōyō spike it. Did he finally find the one? The one who can handle his manic tosses? 

He looked down at the small ball of energy and smiled at him happily. 

_'I wanna hug him'_ he said in his head but then thought again _'why don't i?'_

And so he did. 

Kageyama extended his reach down and put his arms around the smaller man making him silent. He blushed lightly and wondered if he had made the right choice. 

And luckily he did.

Shōyō was caught off guard and was blushing a deep shade of red but he bought his arms around Kageyama too. He buried his face in the side of Kageyama's neck and nuzzles it softly as he enjoyed the warmth of the other party. 

_'He smells really good' Shōyō thought, "like a man...no...he is a man'_

They spent a few minutes reminiscing in each other arm until Hinata pulled away a little so their faces met. "Um Kageyama?"

"Mmm?" He replied softly and moved a piece of hair from Shōyō's face. He caressed his cheek gently and his smiled at his features. He was really half listening to teacher. 

Shōyō continued to blush and he leaned more into his hand as he enjoyed the gentle touch. "Mmmm~...ah um" he grabbed Kageyama's hand "would you...would you like to go on a date?"

"A-a date?"


	5. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama thought taking art class would be good, which it is, but he didn’t expect to have a cute, hyper active teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it alice! Sorry that this chapter is so late. Recently i broke the screen of my phone so bad that pieces are actually falling off which made it hard to read words and type. But no worries i actually finished even though it's super bad TT.TT sorry about that i'll make sure the next chapter is better! 
> 
> Just heads up i may end up moving up the rating. Of course it'll still be fluff but as i write more and go deeper into the relationship it may soon have smut which means it'll be more adult content unless your fine with that XD. And do you guys think i should add Ennoshita x Tanka? I'm not sure i'm still debating but we'll see!
> 
> Just like usual if you guys have any suggestions or idea please let me know! I know it's not the best story and not super descriptive but i do want to make this fun to read! If there is any errors please let me know and enjoy!
> 
> Also thanks for 1000 hits guys! I totally appreciate it!!! Love you guys!!

"On a date?"

Kageyama looked at him surprised. The fact that he asked him out on a date left him with mixed feelings. Now It's not like he didn't want to go on a date, He's excited for that, but Kageyama wanted to be the one to ask him out. _'But I guess I'll just go and then treat him like a princess...or prince. Whichever work for him'_ he thought. 

"Yeah a date. Do you not want to?"

"E-eh? N-no! That's not it. I do, I do wanna go. It's just that I was caught off guard. I didn't think you'd ask me on a date"

"Well I did tell you I was attracted to you"

"That's true" a date with Shōyō. A. Date. With. Shōyō. Do you understand how amazing that is? He can finally take this relationship to the next level "what do you want to do? Do you have anything in mind?" He asked. 

"Maybe we can do something relaxing" Shōyō slowly let go of Kageyama and crossed his arms while thinking. 

Kageyama began to think of ideas. He wanted to make sure they were comfortable and could get to know each other better "How about we have a date at your house?"

"Uh?"

"Why don't we have a date at your house? We can watch movies and play games and pig out but...you probably think it's too ki-"

"YEAH!" Shōyō's eyes sparkled as he started to bounce in place "we can go to the store and buy a buuuuuunnnch of snacks and candy! I also have a lot of movies, video games and board games!"

"You really want to do that?"

"Yeah of course! How about we do the date in 2 days, on Friday? Then if we get to tired you can just sleep over. That sound good to you?"

Well of course it sounds good! This is a golden opportunity to stay at his crush's house and hopefully cuddle while watching movies. Kageyama couldn't be happier "yeah that sounds perfect" he answered smiling "Friday it is"

"Great! Oh hold on actually. Can I see your phone?" Shōyō held his hand out.

Kageyama nodded and reached into his back pocket "yeah sure" he took his phone out and placed it on Hinata's hand, "what do you need it for?"

"You'll see!" Shōyō smiled and opened Kageyama's phone "Contacts...contacts..ah! Here it is!" He typed his number into the taller boy's phone and sent himself a text and handed the phone back to him. 

"Thank y-" before Kageyama could finish saying thank you, Shōyō snapped a picture of him and saved it as Kageyama's contact photo. 

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Kageyama asked. 

"What? I don't know what you’re talking about"

"Sensei...I SAW you take the picture. I was looking right at you!"

"Mmm no that doesn't sound familiar to me"

Alright then. He wants to play games? Fine. Let's play games. 

"Oh? Well alright. You can lie if you want. I mean I don't mind. It just means that I'll be on your phone. I just know you'll look at it all the time" he said teasingly. Kageyama didn't mind having his picture taken he just didn't want the picture to be ugly. 

Hinata started to blush and look away "I..I think I should be going" he said stuttering embarrassed. 

"Well alright. Don't forget out date sensei~" Tobio teased again while smirking. 

"S-shut it Kageyama!" He yelled a little as he ran back to the door and lifted up his box of supplies "and I won't...I'll text you the details" he mumbled loud enough for Kageyama to hear and ran out the gymnasium. 

Oh how cute his blushing face is. 

\-------

 _'This is so annoying. Why do I have so much paper work?!'_ Ennoshita thought to himself as he laid his head and arms across the desk. 

Ennoshita was the principal of the university and hell was it a difficult job. He never really got any breaks or vacations, well, that is because he chooses not too. He does want to go out and relax and occasionally party but in his mind he needs to finish his work. 

Tanaka walk into the Ennoshita's office with a surprised look "are you seriously still working?!"

"What?" Groaned Ennoshita as he sat his head up slowly "yes?"

"Didn't I tell you to take a break?" Tanaka made his way over to principal's desk and picked up some papers to observe them. 

"Ugh yeah but there's so much to get done" he whined a little as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ennoshita your doing work that isn't due for another 4 to 5 weeks!"

He was silent. He just wanted to get it done ahead of time. Is that so bad?

"You're taking a vacation. For a week and a half...no two weeks! We're both taking a vacation!"

"But school! The work!"

Tanaka slammed his hands on the desk and Ennoshita jump back into his chair "You need a break or you won't be able to do any work at all. Don't worry I have some awesome places planned for the next 2 weeks"

A vacation. 

In Ennoshita's head that didn't sound too bad. He knew he worked himself to the bone and Tanaka was only trying to keep him from dying from too much work. Even though Tanaka was the vice principal he still messed around like a kid and yet when he needed help the most he was right by his side. It wouldn't hurt to take up on his offer.

"Alright" he said finally give in "I'll take a 2 week vacation with you BUT only 2 weeks"

"You got it!" He grinned big causing Ennoshita to small back at him "now let's go pack!"

\---------

Sugawara stood In front of his full body mirror as he fixed the tie on his suit. _'It's been so long'_ he thought to himself. He never thought the day would come where 1.He'd be used as a representative of a foreign language class he was taking and 2. He would be going on a somewhat of a casual not so casual date. Well it's not a date at all actually; he only said that to make himself feel better and a little more confident. 

_'I should text Sawamura-Sensei that I'm ready'_ he said in his head. 

He made his way to his bed that was place in the center of his large room. His home is only a one bedroom and one bath but it's surely spacious enough for him. Maybe he could even fit a second person if he wanted too. He took a seat and lay back on the bed. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand to his left and put the password into his phone, He went to Sawamura's contact and sent him a text. 

 

_[ To: Sawamura Sent: 8:00 pm]  
I'm ready sensei. Don't forget to pick me up._

 

Suga sat his phone down and sighed. _'Sawamura is coming to my house. I never thought he would ever come here...well he's just picking me up but it still counts...I think'_ he thought when suddenly his phone vibrated. He grabbed his phone and sat up quickly while reading his newly received text. 

 

_[From: Sawamura Sent: 8:02 pm]  
Don't worry. There's no way I could forget you. I'm on my way anyways._

 

Oh god. Oh god. OH MY GOD. Did he just say he couldn't forget him?!

He stared at the text for some time while squirming happily. He dropped his phone to squealed loudly and cover his face with his hands. 

Suddenly he gasped "shit I should respond" he said grabbing his phone off the floor since he dropped it from his embarrassing squeal attack. 

 

_[To: Sawamura Sent: 8:12 pm]  
Don't text while driving. I don't want to be stuck with an old clumsy driver._

_[From: Sawamura Sent: 8:16 pm]  
Shut it you little brat. I have you know I am a very safe driiiiiiidnwkwkwlakdnxjayajskdlsskebak_

 

After that message Sawamura didn't respond for at least 12 minutes and that freaked Suga out.

 

A lot. 

 

"Oh no. Oh god" Suga started to panic and stood up fast and made his way to his living "oh please god don't let sensei be dead. I-I was only joking. I don't want him to die! Please don't let him be dead!" He cried. The young man began to pace back and forth in his living room as the tears started to build up in his eyes. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Suga made a dash for door and swung it open. Someone he knew was standing there.

 

It was Sawamura 

 

"Hey there" he said with a smile looking down at his student "why are you crying? Suit too ti-"

Sawamura was cut off abruptly as Suga ran straight into his chest with a hug.

"E-Eh? Suga? What's wrong?"

The smaller man nuzzles his chest and sniffed. "I-I thought you were really dead s-so I was scared"

"Koushi" he said softly. He dropped his shoulders and made a sorrowful face. He didn't want to make Suga sad, actually that's the last thing he wanted to do. He just wanted to tease him and it seems like he took it too far this time since he is really crying. 

"Koushi I'm sorry" he said as he pulled him into a tight hug "I didn't mean to scare you. I apologies"

Suga shook his head in response "I-it's ok. Just please don't do that again. I thought my heart stopped" he moved his face from his teacher chest and looked up at him. He had realized that because of the scare his teacher started to call him by his first name but decided not to bring it up at this moment. 

"I promise" Sawamura smiled softly and pat his head "now let's get going before we're late" he mentioned as he whipped the tears from his student's eyes with his finger. 

"Mhn" he nodded in response with a smile "let's go so I can make sensei look good" he chuckled and fixed his suit. 

\---------

After a long night of drinking wine, talking and putting up a act Sawamura finally arrived at Suga's house to drop him off. He pulled up to the front of the car and put it into park. 

"Suga were here" he yawned. 

"Mhn" Suga responded and took his self belt off. He looked over at his teacher and his constant yawning. 

"Sensei why don't you sleep over?"

"Eh? Is that ok?"

He smiled "of course it is. There's no way I want you to drive at night when you're this tired"

"Well if you're insist. Thank you Suga" he smiled back at him. He took the car out of park and moved the car into the driveway

They both exited Sawamura's car after he parked and made their way to front door. Suga took out his keys, opened the door and walked inside; closing it behind them.

"I'm really debating if I should take a shower or not" Sawamura mumbled as the sleepiness finally punched him in the face while he undid his tie. He was so tired that he could literally sleep on the floor and he was just about to do that. 

"I feel the same. How about we take a quick shower and head to bed" Suga began to rub his eyes and take off his suit jacket "ah you need clothes" he said walking to a near by closet. He opens the door and took out some fresh clothes "here. My friend Asahi comes over sometimes so he leaves his clothes here. He's tall but I believe they'll fit"

"Thank you" He said taking the clothes. 

"No problem. The bathroom is over there. Take this too" Suga handed him a rag and towel as he pointed to the door across the living room. 

"Got it" he mumbled yet again and waddled his way to the bathroom. 

After Sawamura got out of the shower, Suga got in after and soon they both stood in the living room. 

"I'll take the couch then" mentioned the black haired man. 

"What? No way. I'll take the couch. You can sleep in my bed"

Sawamura shook his head "there's no way I can do that. This is your house and I'm the guest. I'll take the couch"

Finally Suga sighed. 

"Why don't we sleep together in my bed then?"


	6. Let's Take Another Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama thought taking art class would be good, which it is, but he didn’t expect to have a cute, hyper active teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH ANOTHER BAD CHAPTER~!!!! I'm so sorry I've been gone fore so long! The screen of my phone actually broke and yes I could of wrote it on paper or the computer but that's kinda where it's easier for me to write and I just had a huuugggeee writers block too. You can tell because the chapter is so bad >_>
> 
> As for the movie I chose for kageyama and hinata to watch, that's not a actual horror movie...well not from what I know. I don't really watch horror movies XD. As you can tell I used some recent slang like savage and damage. Maybe it's a little ooc but then again they're in college so they are bound to change a little....right?
> 
> Anyways thanks for some comments that you guys left! Even if it's like 2 or 3 comments I really appreciate it ^^
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave feed back if you can~!

"Why don't we sleep together in my bed then?"

"Eh? You want to sleep in the same bed together?" Sawamura furrowed his brow slightly confused about what his student just asked. 

"Well we're both guys, my bed is pretty big and it seems we're both willing to give up the bed so let's just share it. It's only for one night anyways" Suga replied. He crossed his arm as he let as quivering sigh that was suppose to come out as a yawn since he was so damn tired from talking to people all night. 

"Well" Sawamura started. Should he take the opportunity to sleep with Sugawara? Well it's not like they were going to end up getting freaky in the bed and regret it in the morning, he was too tired for that, but still. Maybe he was thinking too much. They're just sleeping. That's all. Suga didn't drop any hints so it's definitely just them sleeping. No biggy "alright if you insist"

"Good now let's head to bed. My mouth hurts from yawning so much" he managed say before yawning again and smacking his lips tasting the tired in his mouth "follow me"

Suga turned around and walked into his bedroom with Sawamura following right behind, dragging their feet a little across the tile as they walked. 

The white haired man was the first to lazily crawl onto the king size bed that was covered by grey sheets and a teal comforter. He moved over to the right side of the bed and squirmed under the sheets, and brought it up below his eyes. "Ah~" is the only thing he said as he relaxed. 

"I hope that's not how you usually sleep at night" Sawamura inquired raising the grey sheets and slipping under them. 

"Oh yes I love to sophisticate myself under blankets while keeping my eyes out like a hippo" his response was muffled by the sheets and full of so much sarcasm that you physically could feel it. 

"Ouch what's your damage?" The black haired man snorted at his remark. He shifted his body to face the man next to him, using his right hand to prompt up his head. 

Slowly but surely Suga turned his head toward his professor with a face of complete disgust. 

"Wha-"

"Don't say that ever again" warned Suga interrupting him. 

"But-"

"Shhh-Shhhh-Shhhhhh" said Suga as he placed his hands on his teachers mouth to quiet him "...No..."

Sawamura squinted his eyes but slowly nodded. 

"Thank you" he took his hands off Sawamura's mouth, huffed and looked away but as soon as he did a evil grin appeared on the older man's face

"Fucking savage~"

Sugawara whipped his head back toward him "Daichi!" He called 

"Koushi~"

Suddenly there was a silence and Suga was the first to break it. 

"Y-you.....you called me by my first name" Suga stuttered in a quiet tone. 

Daichi looked him into his chestnut eyes "you used my first name too and I honestly wished you used it more often" he expressed. 

"Really?" He asked. 

Suga didn't really hear many people call Sawamura by his first name, not even the teachers he was close with. Then again he wasn't around when he was with other teachers. 

"Really" Daichi admitted with a warm smile. 

Suga smiled softly "then you can call me Koushi"

"Already planned on it"

"Well alright geez" Suga chuckled softly and yawned "anyways let's sleep. Good night Daichi"

"Night Koushi"

Suga turned his body to the lamp, pressed a button on the base and turned off the lights

\---------

It's Friday afternoon and a very important day at that. 

Today is the day of Hinata's and Kageyama's first date. 

Kageyama looked down at his phone while waiting at a red light to read the next part of the directions off his phone. 

"Turn left and then take a right at the 3rd neighborhood" he muttered under his breath. The light turned green, he stepped on his gas and made his way to his teacher's house. 

Once he arrived and parked his black 2013 Nissan Altima Sedan, he made his way to the front door and took a deep breath. 'I'm finally here' he thought while adjusting the backpack on his shoulder. 

For the last few weeks he's been hoping to at least get a date with him but he got lucky by getting a date and the chance to go to his house. How much better could it possibly get for him?

After relaxing his nerves he knocked on the door. 

All of a sudden he hears small yet fast and heavy footsteps make it's way towards the front door. The door swung open and there stood Hinata with a huge grin on his face. 

"Kageyama's you're here!" He cheered 

"Y-yeah I'm here" Kageyama agreed as he gave a small nervous smile. He could just feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Hinata stood there in a slightly baggy red t-shirt that was probably a size bigger than his actual size and black nike basketball shorts not to mention he didn't have any shoes on. 

The orange haired boy opened the door wider and moved over to the side for Kageyama to walk into the house "come in!"

The student simply nodded and made his way into the house with the cool breeze hitting his face. He looked around the house gripping onto his backpack as Hinata closed the door behind him. "Nice house you got" Kageyama mentioned before glancing back at him. 

"Thanks. It use to be my parents house but since they moved into a new one I took this one before anyone could"

"Did you decorate the house by yourself?"

"Mhn! Well...kinda" He explained and walked to the guest room "you already know I didn't move everything. I had a few friends help me move the furniture in "

Kageyama followed while he continued to look around the house "Because you're so small?"

"Kageyama would like to get a bad grade on your recent art project?" He asked glaring back at his student. 

The boy's eyes widen as he shook his head fast "Hell no! I spent forever working on that drawing and would prefer a good grade on it". 

A pout formed on Hinata's face as he turned the golden knob and opened the door to the guest room "Well watch your mouth when it comes to my height"

"Yes sir" he nodded and stepped into the room. The guest room was a nice size with a queen size bed that had yellow and white sheets and pillows. The walls were tangerine colored with white accents. Across from the bed was a 25 by 27 in flat screen TV. "This is a nice room you got here, really homelike and comfortable" he continued and sat on the bed. 

"That's what I was aiming for,” he answered grinning and leaned against the frame of the door with his arms folded "My friend Yachi helped plan this room. She's super good with stuff like this"

Yachi. 

Kageyama heard Hinata bring her up a few times and it seems they've known each other for quite some time but he's not sure for how long. 

_'Would it be wrong to be jealous?'_ He pondered _'I mean we're on a date right now so I shouldn't be a ass and assume that they're dating but it's not weird that I'm curious right? Who wouldn't be curious of the girl your crush has talked about more than once'_

"Something wrong Kageyama?" Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head "you suddenly went quiet"

Kageyama blinks a few times and looks over at his teacher "Huh? Ah yeah I'm fine. Just thinking. So, what are we doing first?" He asked with a smile. He wasn't going to ask a stupid question and ruin a perfectly good date. He could always ask another day. 

"Oh!" A grin slowly appeared on his face as he stood and began to bounce in place "Well first were gonna play some video games and stuff our faces with pizza and then~"

"And then?" His eyebrow raised

That sweet and cute grin that was once on Hinata's face turned into a evil one. 

"Once it's night time we're gonna whip out the horror movies!" He laughed evilly and ran out of the room "Let's go!!!!"

A soft smile appeared on Kageyama's face again as he dropped his bag onto the floor and pushed himself off the bed. 

"Slow down or you'll hurt yourself. Don't forget that you-"

As soon as the black haired boy took a step outside the guest room he heard a loud thump come from the kitchen. 

"Have....tile" he finished with a sigh that was covered by variety of loud groans. 

\--------

It hit 12:00 when Hinata finally puts the scary movie in the CD player. While he's doing that Kageyama walked out the kitchen with snacks. 

"What movie is this again?" Kageyama questioned. He didn't really watch scary movies often, not because he found them scary. It was the opposite actually. They weren't really that scary or interesting. He usually watched action, comedy and occasionally romance movies, in secret of course. 

Hinata is sitting on the floor in front of the entertainment center with his bangs pinned up. He looks up at Kageyama and stands, fixing his shorts when he does "We're gonna watch 'Anne is gone' but don't worry I have a romance comedy that we'll watch after so you're not scared when you go to sleepy time junction~"

Kageyama squinted his eyes and opened his mouth "Ok first I don't really get scared with horror movies and two did you just say sleepy time junction?"

"....yes" he replied slowly and stared at him. 

"...." Kageyama stared back for a while before looking away "Alright I'll just act like you didn't say that" he finally expressed taking a seat on the leather couch. It seemed like it could fit, at the most, 6 people.

Hinata giggled and sat next to his student, inching closer every few seconds. 

"D-do you wanna share a blanket Kageyama? O-only if you're cold that is" he mumbled, looked down and fiddled with the maroon colored sheets. 

An opportunity to be closer to Hinata? Hell yes. 

"Yeah sure. I feel cold too" he nodded and pulled some of the sheet over himself and shared them with the man next to him. 

Hinata smiled joyfully and moved his hand from under the sheets to grab the remote and started the movie. 

At first the movie seemed normal, well then again that's how most horror movies start. Hinata started out fine too...that was until the plot got darker and darker and finally screamed with the first jump scare. 

"EEEKK!!!!"

Before Kageyama could even look over at Hinata, the smaller man was already cuddled into his side. He could feel the smaller man’s heart pounding on his side and instead of moving, which would be stupid, he just put his arm around him. 

"Eh?" Hinata looked up at him and blushed. 

Kageyama didn't move nor did Hinata. Another giggle left the man's lips before cuddling more into his date's arms and gently nuzzling his chest "Mmm~"

\-------

After the horror movie ended and they started the romance comedy, the two guys continued to sit close to each other; snuggling into each other's arms. They both felt safe and comfortable next to each other. Kageyama could casually nuzzles Hinata's head and smell his shampoo from earlier in the day while Hinata could enjoy the manly cologne and deodorant from Kageyama's shirt. 

For half the movie they stayed quiet except for laughs and occasionally 'awwws'. But, for the most part they just enjoyed each other's company.

The taller boy looked down at Hinata and admired his cute face as the light from the TV was lighting it. 

Everything about Hinata was just amazing. His personality, his face, his voice, even his art was amazing even though he hadn't seen much of it. Day by day he just couldn't help but fall in love with the man beside him. He had to make Hinata his. 

"Hinata"

Hinata turned his head and looked up at him. 

"Mmm?"

Kageyama took a deep breath before asking. 

"May I kiss you?"


	7. Something Has Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama thought taking art class would be good, which it is, but he didn’t expect to have a cute, hyper active teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! sorry this chapter took long. I had writers block and was working on a new story and because of that this chapter will probably be super bad >_> i really am trying...  
> Anyways enjoy!

"May I kiss you?"

"E-eh?" 

_'Did Kageyama just ask me if he may kiss me?!'_ Hinata thought to himself and started to panic a little. 

A slight blushed formed on Kageyama's face and yet it didn't change how serious he was. "I said. May I kiss you?"

Hinata's ears became red as he avoided the intense and lustful looks of his student "N-no I mean. I heard what you said I-it's just..."

"It's just?"

With Kageyama leaning in closer to Hinata's face, Hinata pressed his small hands gently against the student's wide chest as a way to prevent him from moving forward. Flustered he began to stutter, "I-it's just that I-I didn't expect you to a-ask me! I thought if you wanted to you'd just do it...."

The younger man started to mumble quite a bit before speaking "W-well I wanted your permission first. We're not dating so I don't know if it was ok with you...and all"

Kageyama was being honest. He really did want to know if it was ok to kiss him but a big part of it was that he was scared that Hinata was gonna pull away, which by the way, would probably traumatize him.  
"So can I? Can I kiss you?"

"Stop asking already!" Hinata yelled embarrassed "I didn't say no did I?..."

"N-no you didn't!" he replied a bit too excited "T-then I'm not holding back..."

"...Didn’t think you would..."

The boy simply rolled his eyes without snapping back at the slightly sassy man. 

_'This is it. I'm finally going to kiss him'_ Kageyama thought as he caressed his crush's cheek gently, causing Hinata to face him. They both relaxed and slowly closed their eyes as the space between them carefully disappeared. 

Finally. 

They kiss. 

The taller man ran his fingers threw his soft orange hair as their lips overlap. The taste of twizzlers and popcorn filled their mouth as tongue brushed against each other.

Usually tasting such a combination would be disgusting to the two boys but maybe...maybe it's because it's one another that their kissing that it's actually pretty enjoyable. 

Both their breaths got heavy as they became more passionate. Hinata's nose brushed against Kageyama as he gently bit down on his partners lip and gave a small tug. 

As they slowly pulled away from the kiss and finally looked at each other once more, gazing into one another's eyes, they both became flushed with a smile on their faces. 

But not long after their admiring session a loud yawn traveled out Hinata's mouth. 

"Ah"

Was the only thing he said after the yawn before they both broke into laughter. 

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Kageyama admitted. He himself was actually getting pretty tired and just wanted to sleep with all the great things that happened that day in mind; that included the wonderful kiss they just had. 

"Mhn" Hinata nodded and agreed "But um...D-do you want to sleep with me? D-don't worry it's a king size bed!"

Kageyama managed to stutter a response "Y-yeah sure!” Was it coming off that he was still excited and pumped from the kiss?

The small man climbed onto his partners lap and grinned, "Carry me!"

Even though Kageyama groaned loudly it was more out of playfulness. He picked up Hinata with a soft smile and carried him to the bedroom like a princess...or a prince. 

\-------

The next morning was just as great as the night before for Hinata and Kageyama. 

They woke up to being in each other's arms and receiving a good morning kiss. Since they didn't take a shower last night they decided to take one now. Hinata went first so when Kageyama got in after him he had the opportunity to steal one of his shirts. 

"Hehe~" Hinata giggled and stole a blue shirt from Kageyama bag. He held the shirt close to his face before putting it on "Mmm~ smells like his cologne~!"

Hinata happily took off his own shorts and shirt to replace it with the bigger t-shirt. "So comfy and big! It's like a gown" he yelled happily and danced around the room. 

Suddenly the door opened. 

"Why are you wearing one of my shirts?"

Eh?

The orange haired man turned around to his student whose face was flushed from a hot shower and the sight of seeing his crush wearing his clothes. 

"U-um I'm wearing it B-because I'm comfortable and because I want to?"

Silence. 

Well at first. 

Finally Kageyama took the towel from around his neck and whipped his face "Alright sure. Knock your self out"

"Yay~!!!"

Both the men made a stride to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. At first they both argued whether they should have pancakes or waffles. Though both finally decided to make pancakes they argued again about whether they should make normal, blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes. Well...they just ended up making all three. 

With the scent of eggs, bacon and pancakes filling the kitchen they were able to make enough breakfast to fill the table. Now they could just eat a little and save the rest it but come on, they're boys. They rather just eat it all in one go. 

They were happy, both of them. They didn't think the date was going to turn out so well and without saying anything they both knew they'd have another date very soon. Who knows, maybe it'll be at Kageyama's house this time. 

The two of them are already excited and can't wait to see what's next.

\--------

"Ahhh I'm so tired"

Asahi was currently at the check out counter buying new shoes from the sports store. It was about time for some new ones since his old one were in bad condition. They weren't breaking apart of course but he rather not wait till that point. 

The man had wakened up early to buy the shoes that he has had his eyes on for a month now. There was a sale but nothing to get up early for, he just wanted to get the shoes when the day started since he probably wouldn't have felt like it later on. 

Asahi walked out the store with a sigh when he suddenly got ran into...not literally. Asahi is on the taller side but lacks presence usually so it's not surprising when people walked into him. Well, that's what he thought until he looked down to see who it was. 

"N-noya sensei?!"

Noya looked up at the giant with tears filled in his eyes. Trying to choke back his tears he bit down on his lip and started to talk slow. "M-morning Asahi. Don't worry about me. It's not that...big of a...deal". It's no use. He's only so strong and being around his student doesn't make it any better. 

"E-eh? W-what's wrong? What happen-"

Before Asahi could finish his sentence Noya embraced him tightly and gripped onto the back of his shirt. 

"Comfort me....please...."

Damn was Asahi a sucker for tears. Then again he wasn't the type to just leave someone he cared about when they were down. 

"Noya...Alright. Look there a park over there. Let's go sit ok?" The taller man used his large hands to gently rub the back of his teacher to calm him down. 

Nishinoya nodded slowly and let go of his student. 

_'His eyes are starting to become puffy'_ Asahi thought as they both strutted across the street to a near by bench in the park. 

They both sat next to each other and not long after Noya's face was planted onto Asahi chest. With his student stroking his hair he eventually ended up laying his head on his lap. 

There was silence between them for some time. Not bad or awkward silence but silence of comfort. Asahi figured Noya wanted to just be hugged for now and not have questions thrown at him. So he waited. 

He waited until Noya spoke up once more. 

"I'm sorry"

A gentle smile went across the students face as he shook his head and continued to run his fingers through Noya's hair. 

"No it's fine. Really. But if you don't mind me asking....why were you crying in the first place?"

"I...."

Noya took a deep breath before finishing.

"I broke up with my boyfriend today"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did i tell you? XD Wasn't that good right? It's actually my first time writing a kiss scene plus i had a super big writers block for this story so my apologies. But guess what? I'm actually writing a new story! It's based around Daichi and Suga but of course still contains every other couple. It's called 'I'll always be here', Check it out and leave some feedback!
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave feedback on this one too! I would really appreciate it! Now i may take a break on this one for a little but i promise i'll still try to write and get over my writers block. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
